Bulletproof
by HeartOfAFighter
Summary: AU. When Kim's parents are killed by a criminal organization, she's forced to move with her aunt to be safe. But they're still after her. The only way of protection is joining a governmental anti-crime agency where Kim will discover the power of love and the sweet taste of revenge. (Rated T to be safe; OOC characters)
1. - Pilot -

Bulletproof

Chapter 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer: *Me in a hushed voice* Hey, it's not official yet but… I don't own Kickin It so… Shh!**

**- Seaford, Delaware – 2:37 AM**

_Kim was running. _From what? _She didn't even know. What Kim knew was that she had to get out of there. _

_The blonde didn't like that place. It was dark, cold, hollow, so hollow she could here the echo of her panting. However, Kim stopped running to bent over and rest her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Kim was scared. Scared of this mysterious place she was trapped in for no reason and that, apparently, had no exit. She sat down, hid her face in her knees and started to cry. This wasn't her. The Kim she knew would have never given up like this, she was a fighter and she would have fought to get out of there. But this Kim chose to sit and cry._

_"Kim..." A familiar voice whispered. The said girl lifted her head sniffing, looked around but saw nothing _

_"Kim...!" the voice said again, a little louder this time._

_ "M-Mom? Is that you?" Kim asked, with hope in her voice, getting on her feet. _

_"Yes, silly. It's me" She replied slightly chuckling. Kim couldn't be happier, she would finally get out of that hell! She began walking around the inky room, hoping to find her mother. _

_"Are you going to save me, mom?" Kim asked smiling, still looking around. _

_"No, sweetie," her mom's calm voice replied, "This is what you deserve." _

_Kim's smile immediately dropped. "What?" she asked, maybe she misunderstood some words... _

_"THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR KILLING ME AND YOUR FATHER!" her mother's sweet voice suddenly exploded._

_Kim's eyes watered at the sharp accusation. "No Mom! I didn't mean to, I swear!" She crie,d but her mom continued: "YOU WILL BURN LIKE WE DID!" _

_Right away the dark cold place caught alight and blazing fire surrounded the poor girl._

_"MOM!" Kim screamed, tears running down her face,"DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY!" The flames were getting higher and higher, closer and closer. _

_"YOU DESERVE THIS, KIMBERLY" her mom repeated, her voice loud and full of unusual hatred. _

_"NO MOM! PLEASE!" _

"PLEASE!" Kim screamed, sitting up. She was panting, her face was hot and the covers of her bed were damp with sweat. _Bed? _The girl blinked a few time and looked at her surroundings.

There was her white wood wardrobe, the laptop she forgot to turn off and her _R5_ poster hanging on the wall. Kim sighed in relief. "A dream..." she whispered to herself while she ran a hand through her hair. She glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table - **2:37 AM**. The blonde sighed again shook the covers off her feet and got up. There was _no way_ she was going back to sleep...

She put on her flip-flops and to go down-stairs. She carefully closed the door of her bedroom behind her and tiptoed her way to the living room. _No need to wake up Auntie,_ Kim thought. She crossed the _huge _room and went to the kitchen. She was about to pour herself a glass of lemonade, when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

Kim jumped at the sudden contact, spilling all the lemonade on the table. "Shit," she muttered looking at the mess, " Aunt Sasha, you scared the hell- " Kim started tuning around, but cut herself off when she saw that the person standing in front of her wasn't her aunt.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Did you like it? If you did, please let me know! Next chapter will be longer and with _way _more action than this one so don't worry! Jack and other characters will also appear soon and the mystery is just getting started!**

**So... review, follow and favorite :) P.S: This my first fanfic so please be nice!**


	2. - Coming For You -

Bulletproof

Chapter 2: Coming for you

**Disclaimer: I have a dream. That one day I will have the pleasure of owing the TV Show Kickin It.**

_Previously on Bulletproof:_

_Kim jumped at the sudden contact, spilling all the lemonade on the table. "Shit," she muttered looking at the mess, " Aunt Sasha, you scared the hell- " Kim started turning around, but cut herself off when she saw that the person standing in front of her wasn't her aunt._

**- Seaford, Delaware - 2:56 AM**

"Got a dirty mouth, don't we?" said the person standing in front of Kim. The voice was muffled because of the balaclava he was wearing. Kim could tell he was a boy but didn't pay much attention to the details, she was more worried about the revolver he was pointing at her.

"W-Who are you?" Kim cursed herself for stuttering. Showing fear wasn't in her plans at the moment but apparently her body didn't care, because she took two steps back. The boy smirked evilly behind his ski mask and took two steps forward, his hold tight on the gun.

"You don't get to ask the questions since _I_'m the one with the gun" the guy replied coolly, "Now, hands over your head and start walking, baby doll. I don't have all night" he ordered, motioning with his head to the door.

Kim ignored the nickname and did as she was told. Right when she was about to move, she saw her aunt quietly making her way down the stairs, baseball bat in her hand. It was Kim's turn to smirk now. _Way to go Auntie._

"What are you smirking about? I said move!" The guy yelled, but it sounded more like a grunt because of the stupid balaclava. _Did criminals really wear those things?_

Kim's attention went back to the intruder and her smirk widened. She had to gain time for Aunt Sasha to make her move.

"If you really think that kidnapping me and then ask for a ransom will make you lots of money, then you're total-"

"Oh don't worry about me making money" he rudely interrupted her, "Armando will pay me very well when I'll take you to him."

Kim's smirk faded and her entire body froze. Her heart started beating dangerously fast. She tried to gulp but her throat was suddenly too dry. That was it, it was over._ They _had found her.

All these years wasted running away and hiding for nothing._ They had found her_.

"A-Armando?" she managed to choke out, "As in Armando Del Capo? You work for S.C.A.R.?"

The guy chuckled darkly, enjoying her fear. "That's correct, baby doll." he replied amused, "And now th-" _BANG! _ A loud noise was heard and boy fell forward, unconscious.

Behind his passed out form, Aunt Sasha hold the bat tightly with both her hands. She was breathing heavily, her short messy blonde hair hid her frightened face. She slowly lifted her head to look at her niece,

"You're okay?" she asked out of breath, laying the bat on the table before walking over the younger blonde.

Kim simply shook her head, not trusting her voice at moment. She brought a hand to her quivering lip and tried to blink back tears, but failed.

"Come here..." Sasha whispered as she squeezed the scared girl in a warm hug.

Kim said something in her aunt's neck but came out muffled, "What was that, Kim?" the woman inquired.

The blonde lifted her head from the crook of her neck and repeated, "S.C.A.R. found me."

* * *

"Thanks again Officer, um... Nelson" Aunt Sasha said, reading the cop's plate, "He's going to prison, right?" she asked referring to the S.C.A.R. guy, who was awake now but carefully handcuffed in the police car.

"We'll do our best, ma'am," the cop replied politely, "but S.C.A.R. always manage to get their men out of trouble pretty easily ..."

Sasha narrowed her eyes at the man. "So what you're saying is that criminal like S.C.A.R. guys can go around_ killing_ people, and then get away with it like nothing happened?"

"It's not like this ma'am-"

"Oh really? Then _how_ is it officer?" the angry woman interrupted, taking dangerously close steps toward the man, "Explain it to me because I don't get it!"

"Please calm down, Ms. Collins." He said backing away from the young woman, "The police and Epsylon Agency are already on this case. You and you niece will be fine, I promise."

Sasha took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly to calm herself down. She re-opened them and nodded, "Alright," she sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that".

"It's alright, ma'am" the cop retorted with a small grin, "Have a good night" he said before walking out the door and leaving.

Once the door closed, Sasha leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She let out a long sigh and brought her face in her hands. Someone cleared their throat, causing the tired woman's head to snap up.

"You should be sleeping, you know? It's really late." Aunt Sasha whispered as Kim slowly made her way toward her.

"I would, " Kim countered, sitting against the door next to her aunt, "but tonight's events have made it quite difficult".

They sat there, against the blue-wooded door, in silence. After a few more minutes of quietness, the older blonde finally spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

That earned her a glare from Kim.

"No, seriously. _How are you feeling_?" Sasha asked again, reaching a hand out to caress her niece's blond locks, "Let it out."

Kim 's face suddenly darkened. "The Mafia that killed my parents is after me," she clenched her fists, " and the fucking police will do nothing about it!" her cheeks were red of rage and tears started to fill her brown eyes.

She abruptly got up and marched toward the living room, wiping frenetically the tears running down her face. She wasn't a weeper. She wouldn't allow _S.C.A.R._ to make her cry, to make her feel _weak. _

Sasha watched as her niece angrily made her way to the living room.

She sighed. _Maybe she wants to be alone... _

She thought about Kim's words. Was the police really going to sit back and do nothing about the S.C.A.R. mafia? That wasn't what Officer Nelson said...

_"The police and Epsylon Agency are already on this case." Epsylon Agency…_

The woman's face lit up as an idea popped in her mind. _I might start doing some calls..._

* * *

**- Boston, Massachusetts; Epsylon Department – 3:00 PM**

Jack tried to break free from the firm grip but groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Not so strong anymore, huh?" Kai taunted in the brunet's ear, "Want me to call _daddy_ for ya, cousin?"

Kai pulled Jack's arm further back and smirked when he heard the said boy hiss in pain, again. Jack gritted his teeth and let out a growl before bending down and used all his strength to throw Kai off his back.

The dirty blond-haired boy's eyes widened as he landed with his back on the mat, _hard_. He tried to get up but Jack kicked him in the face, _harder, _making Kai cough out blood. Jack lowered himself next to his face, looking him straight in the eyes.

"_That's _why I'm a better agent than you are," he said through gritted teeth, "my father as nothing to do with it!"

Kai narrowed his not swollen eye to glared at him, " Fuck y-"

"Agents!" a guard shouted, " the Vice Director summons you in his office" he announced and then left.

Kai got on his feet groaning, and shot Jack another dirty look before walking to the direction the guard went. Jack just shook his head and started to follow the angry boy, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Donna grinning at him.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed, "Rudy wants to see us in his office so make it quick, Donna."

"Whoa... Someone's in a bad mood!" she commented, her grin never leaving her face, "I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For defending my honor! Kai was so mean to me..." she pouted, "What you did was very brave..." she murmured biting her lip, "and hot..." she whispered as she run her fingers down his chest.

Jack grabbed her wrist before her hand could go any lower. He took a step closer, and she had to look up to meet his gaze.

"I didn't defend your honor, Donna" his voice low, " I defended _mine_". He let go of her and made his way to the Vice Director's office.

* * *

"S.C.A.R. hit again_._" Rudy announced as he turned around on his chair, a serious expression on his face.

Jack's blood boiled at the mention of _S.C.A.R._ . Bringing the damn mafia down was one of the reasons he joined Epsylon in the first place, and he would have done_ anything _to succeed.

"Where, Sir?" Jerry asked.

"Well..." Rudy examined the U.S. map on the large screen behind his desk, "Everywhere!" he shouted.

"See all this red dots on the map? They're getting almost every city of the U.S.A and we have to stop them before it's too late!"

Jerry looked a little taken aback by his outburst but then nodded, along with the others.

"We've already sent agents in the south area of the country." Rudy said more quietly, "To control the situation and get new recruits."

"You have a specific location for us, Sir?" Kai inquired, glancing at large map.

The chestnut man nodded. "Here," He pointed at red spot on the map, "Seaford, Delaware."

The young agents looked at the map and nodded.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" Donna asked and Rudy smirked.

"Get our last _two_ recruits".

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 for you! Jack and Kim will meet soon so stay and next chapter will be very important for the story so stay tuned!**

**Hope you like it and if you did, Review, Follow & Favorite!**


	3. - Please Take Me Home -

Bulletproof

**A/N****: I'm SO sorry for the late up date! Writer's block sucks... **

**Disclaimer:**** Jim O' Doherty: Who owns Kickin it?**

** Me: (mumbles something)**

** Jim O' Doherty: What was that?**

** Me: YOU! Geez...**

** Jim O' Doherty: (smirks smugly) **

_Previously on Bulletproof:_

_"You have a specific location for us, Sir?" Kai inquired, glancing at large map._

_The chestnut man nodded. "Here," He pointed at red spot on the map, Seaford, Delaware."_

_The young agents looked at the map and nodded._

_"What do you want us to do, Sir?" Donna asked and Rudy smirked._

_"Get our last two recruits"._

**- Seaford, Delaware – 10:00 PM**

Kim was surprised to find it still opened.

It was one of those rare rainy nights in Seaford, one of those nights Kim would spend flipping through the pages of her mother's college albums or watching re-runs of Arrow curled up on the couch with Aunt Sasha.

Instead there she was, in Mr. Gonzales' music shop, already lost in that little maze, hands tucked in the pockets of her hoodie as she explored the shelves full of CD's.

Mr. Gonzales smiled at the young girl from behind the counter, like he always did when she entered his small store. His smile widened when he saw her approach the stereo at the back of the shop and place the headphones on her ears. He remembered the days she used to come with her father and listen to every CD in the rock section, singing aloud and dancing – more like jumping up and down - at the rhythm of the music. After her parents' death, her visits became more and more rare; the old man was indeed a little surprised to see her more than once a month.

The soft music filled Kim's ears like the memories filled her mind.

_She and her mother making brownies on that Christmas morning, the one when she put salt in the frosting instead of sugar… _

_Her first Father & Daughter dance back in Sacramento – Lindsay Thompson made fun of her dress and she "accidentally" puked on her shoes…_

_The way her mom's sweet voice managed to make her fall asleep even in the stormiest nights…_

Kim was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the two tall, identical men with dark coats entering the shop. They locked the front door and turn the OPENED sign to CLOSED .

Mr. Gonzales tanned face immediately paled as the men approached the counter. "H-How can I help y-you?"

"Your time is up Gonzales," one of them announced with a thick_ Italian_ accent, going straight to the point "Give us the money."

Once the song stopped, Kim took her headphones off and started to walk toward the counter to buy the CD but the scene in front of her made her freeze in her tracks.

"B-But Aldo, I gave you the m-money last month." Mr. Gonzales stuttered, trying to shrink in the chair even more "Beside, I don't need that stuff anymore-".

The Aldo reached over the counter and roughly yanked the old man forward by his collar, their noses inches apart. "I don't fucking care about your excuses," he sneered, "You own Armando a lot of money, and if you think he-"

The sound of something falling to the ground cut him off.

The twins' heads snapped to the right, where the noise came from. "There's someone in the shop…" the second man hissed.

Mr. Gonzales' eyes widened in fear and he shook his head violently. "No, no, no! There's no one here!" he lied, his voice shaking, "it's j-just the three of us …"

Aldo narrowed his eyes at him and shoved him away hard, causing the Latino old man to fall backwards and hit his head on wooden chair, blacking out.

The man glanced at his watch and swore under his breath. He then turned to his duplicate and motioned to the shelves with his head. The second man nodded and pulled out his gun.

Kim flatten herself more against the shelf as she internally cursed herself for dropping the CD. Her heart was beating faster with every step they took. She knew they were getting closer, she knew they were going to find her and take her to Del Capo. She could already picture the bastard's smirking face as he pointed a gun at her temple and pulled the trigger.

As luck would have it, the tall man from before stood in front of her, finger already on the trigger.

* * *

Jack took one last look through the lock of the door before pulling out his walkie-talkie and turning it on.

"Everybody knows what to do?" he asked in a hushed voice.

_"Yes, Sir." _replied the agents outside the shop.

He looked at his watch. "We have 3 minutes from now. Don't kill anyone and remember: rescue Kimberly is our main objective. Understood?"

_"Yes, Sir!"_

Jack glanced at his watch again. _3... 2... 1. _He pushed the closet door opened and rushed out. He outdraw his gun and pointed at the two tall men's backs.

"Drop your guns and hands over you head." he demanded, his voice firm but composed.

Aldo spun around ready to shoot, but he lowered the weapon as soon as he realized who it was.

"Brewer..." he smirked. "*_Che piacere rivederti_..." **(A/N: Translation below)**

"Can't say the same." Jack replied bitterly, his hold on the 9 mm tighter.

_2 minutes..._

"Ouch!" Aldo placed a hand on his chest, faking hurt. "You came to buy a CD? I saw that the ones they have here are nice..." he chuckled at his own joke along with his brother, who was now holding a gagged and tied down Kim.

"I don't have time for your shit, Venturi!" Jack hissed. "I'm here for Kimberly."

"Oh?" Aldo smirked wider. "This Kimberly?" he brushed his gun against her cheek, causing the blonde to shut her eyes tightly and whimper. "She's a pretty one. But I can't just give her to you, no..." he slid the gun under her chin, lifting her head. "I need to take her to Armando, you know, so he can kill her. Like _Daniel_."

Jack's blood boiled at the mention of his brother and he clenched his fist. He just wanted to bore a hole in Aldo's forehead but he had to stick to the plan.

_30 seconds..._

"You know I could kill you if I wanted to." he threaten through gritted teeth.

Aldo raised a brow. "Really? Vincenzo and I have two guns and you... are here all alone!"

It was now Jack's turn to smirk "You're sure about that?"

_3,2,1... _Gunshots were heard and the glass door and the window of the shop shattered. Black SUV's parked in front of the entrance as police sirens replaced the quietness of the night.

"What the..."

Four Epsylon Agents broke in, aiming their guns at the two criminals, who did the same.

It happened in a blur.

Jack shoot at Vincenzo, who groaned in pain and fell forward, dropping Kim in the process. He ran to the scared blonde and picked her up, rushing to the not-anymore-door while the agents dealt with Aldo.

* * *

"My shop... it-it's destroyed..." Mr. Gonzales mumbled as he was carried to the ambulance on a gurney.

"Don't worry about it, sir" Rudy assured him. "The Agency will pay for everything!" All he got was a pained groan in response.

He turned around and beamed at his agents. "Well done everybody!" they all nodded and thanked him. He winked at Jack and went to talk to the police chief. The said boy watched as two cops dragged a very pissed Aldo to the police car. The two locked eyes and Aldo stopped walking to glare at Jack, only to be roughly pushed into vehicle.

Jack smirked. The asshole was finally going to pay for all the harm he had caused. But it wasn't over though. It would never be as long as S.C.A.R. would stand. His thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the petite blonde the mission was all about.

"Hi..." she said, her voice barley audible. She was obviously still shaken.

"Hey." Jack responded.

"I just wanted to thank you for... saving me." She was wrapped in a red woollen blanket and her little nose was pink because of the cold air. Jack grinned at how cute she looked.

"Don't mention it. It's my job."

She nodded and looked away. She frowned when she saw the second man, Vincenzo, also being carried away on a gurney. "I thought you had killed him..."

Jack followed her gaze, "No, no. It was a tranquilizer gun. We weren't allowed to kill." he explained.

She nodded again and they fell in a comfortable silence. Feeling strangely nervous, Kim looked down and started playing with her fingers. Seconds later, two strong and tanned hands gently took hold of her wrists. She looked up and her cheeks heat up at how close Jack was now. His handsome face was full of concern as he examined her wrists.

"It's b-because of the ropes..." she winced when he brushed his thumb against the bruise. "But it's not that bad." she tried to explain. He looked at her and her breath hitched. His gaze was so intense, like was reading into her. They were jarred back from their daze by someone clearing their throat.

"What, Donna?" Jack asked a little irritated.

"Katherine's aunt is here..." she said, looking suspiciously at the two teens.

"It's Kim."

"Whatever." Donna replied with a wave of her hand.

Kim narrowed at eyes but said nothing. She turned to Jack. "I'm gonna..." she trailed off, gesturing toward her aunt

"Yeah.. sure, go ahead." the boy replied and she walked off.

Donna raised a brow at him, hands on her hips. "Care to explain?"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked to the direction Kim went, not bothering to answer her. Donna gasped dramatically before stomping off.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kimmy!" Sasha hugged her tightly. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to Epsylon." Kim replied hugging her back.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much when you'll join them..."

Kim broke the hug to look at her aunt. "What?"

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I hope you liked it and I apologize again for the one-month-long wait... Please forgive me! **

**If you like it and want more, you know what to do: Review, Fallow & Favorite!**

**P.S: *_"What a pleasure seeing you again."_ Aldo to Jack**


	4. - Here, It's Different -

Bulletproof

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it. You know I don't.**

_Previously on Bulletproof:_

"_I'm so glad you're okay, Kimmy!" Sasha hugged her tightly. "I was so worried!"_

"_I'm fine now. Thanks to Epsylon." Kim replied, hugging her back._

"_Oh I'm going to miss you so much when you'll join them…"_

_Kim broke the hug to look at her aunt. "What?"_

**-Seaford, Delaware - 6:00 AM**

Kim stared sleepily at the sunrise through the Epsylon helicopter's window. In a couple of hours she would be looking at the same sky but it would look different.

Everything would be different.

"The view from here's pretty cool, huh?" Jerry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Epsylon had sent two other agents this time. Jerry, a tall, curly-dark-haired Latino and a muscular, dirty-blonde boy, Kai. Jerry had tried to make the trip as pleasant as possible for Kim, while Kai… well, let's say _'pleasant'_ was a foreign word for him.

Kim just nodded and turned back at looking out of the window. She sighed sadly as she thought about how much she was going to miss Seaford. Her neighborhood, the school gymnastic team, Mr. Gonzales… and Aunt Sasha, of course. The heartbreak she failed to hide behind her small smile as they shared their goodbyes, – or _'hurry up before I freeze my ass out here'_, as Kai had said- will be stuck in her mind for days.

She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes as the metallic sound of the propellers drift her off.

* * *

**-Boston, Massachusetts; Epsylon Department – 8:00 AM**

Since the moment Kim had walked through the sliding glass doors, she hadn't stopped gaping at her surroundings. The Epsylon Department, a six-floor high building, stood in a large field just outside Boston in all his glory. Kai and Jerry had led her through the entrance but immediately dumped her at the front desk, saying they had an important reunion with 'the boss'. Fortunately, the pretty auburn secretary, Mika, had been kind enough to welcome her and take her to Main Chamber, where she was now.

The spacious room was full of boys and girls of her age, just sitting there murmuring among themselves. Most of them had worried expression, some guys were proudly showing off their biceps and she even spotted a few girls crying.

Kim felt lost. For a moment she wished she could take the first flight and run back into her aunt's arm, but before she could even consider the idea, the front door slid open and four people came in.

The first one was the short man who was talking to the police chief that night at the music shop; beside him stood Jerry, Kai and a curvy brunette, who was picking at her nails with a bored expression. Kim recognized her as the annoying girl who kept calling her Kathrine.

And then she saw _him_.

He just stood there, acting cool, like his handsomeness wasn't the reason the room felt hotter all of sudden. He had his arms crossed over his strong chest, and Kim damned the Agency uniform for covering up perfection. His shaggy brown hair was the same color of his eyes, those dark eyes who were now looking back at her. Kim blushed, realizing he had caught her shamelessly staring at him, and her blushed darkened as his lips curled up into a knowing smirk.

The short man tapped his finger on the microphone and cleared his throat, detracting Kim's attention from Jack. "Good morning everyone and welcome to Epsylon Agency!" he exclaimed. "I'm Rudy Gillespie, the Vice Director, and this" he gestured around, "is you new home!"

Kim shifted in her seat at the sound of the word '_home_'. How could she call home a place full of strangers? After years of running away, the only place she could actually call home was at her auntie's but now, it felt like she had to start all over.

"As every of you knows," Rudy continued. "Our goal is to stop criminal organizations and prevent them to hurt other innocent people. And since you, Mafia victims, have experienced the cruelty of S.C.A.R. on your own skin, Epsylon rely on you to achieve its aim. To do so, you will be trained-"

"Boooh!" Jerry whispered-yelled behind him, earning a jab in the ribs from Jack.

"As I was saying…" Rudy said through gritted teeth, glaring at Jerry. "You will be trained every day through a process called Education. You'll learn hand-to-hand combat, sharp-shooting, espionage and more by the agents here behind me. The Education will start on Monday so during the weekend, Bethany, that beauty over there," he pointed at a now blushing pretty lady with blonde, short and spiky hair, who was standing next to exit. "And Joan," the tall brown-haired woman beside Bethany, "will show you around and give you information about the department."

The remaining half hour of the reunion went on with Rudy blabbing about the rules that everybody – especially the recruits – had to respect for the _'order and the well-being of the Agency'_. It wasn't like Kim wasn't interested, but the flight had been quite tiring and she hadn't had a decent meal since the night before. However, she managed not to miss few important details: for example, recruits were paired off to stay in dorms, boys and girls on different floors; it was forbidden to smoke or drink any kind of alcoholic drinks; they could communicate with their relatives only once a month by the Agency's means, because recruits weren't allowed to keep any personal object such as mobile phones.

"… And last but not least," Rudy said. "It is strictly forbidden for recruits to have any kind of romantic relationship with an Epsylon agent and viceversa."

That caught Kim's attention, and she instinctively glanced at Jack who was rolling his eyes at something Jerry had said, before fixing his gaze on her too.

"That's all for today, you're now free to go. Thank you for your attention." Rudy concluded.

Kim stood up and followed the crowd out of the Main Camber, those deep brown eyes still embedded in her minded.

* * *

Kim rubbed her hands together contently as she stared down at the tray full of goods in front of her. Brunch was the only thing in her mind during the Department Tour.

It had been cool but rather exhausting. Joan had showed the girl recruits the lower floors while Bethany had took the boys recruits to the higher ones, where the Main Chamber and other important rooms were. They had visited the Gym and Shooting Room; next to those there was the Lab – or Nerd's cave, like Joan called it. The basement with many complicated machines was in the floor below.

On their way up to the higher floors, Bethany and the girls had met Joan and the other group on the boys' dorms floor. The two women, noticing how tired the teens were, decided to continue the Tour tomorrow and let the recruits take a nap in their new dorms or eat something at the Cafeteria.

Kim, of course, had chosen the second one.

"Uh, maple syrup? Seriously?" Kim lifted her head from her pancakes and a tall, _very_ skinny boy with reddish short hair sat beside her.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't eat pancakes with maple syrup like _everybody_ does!" The red-head said. "Here, try this."

"What are you-"

"Don't worry, you'll love it." He poured some dark red powder in her plate.

Kim looked down at the pancakes and frowned. "What is _this_?"

"Grandma Krupnick's special pepper sauce!" He brought his fingers to his lips and made a kiss sound. "Delicious! Come on, taste it!"

Kim eyed him suspiciously and hesitantly did as she was told. After a few second of chewing, her eyes widened and a satisfied smile appeared on her features.

"That's… that's actually pretty good!" she said, taking another forkful.

"Told ya." The boy smiled and leaned back on his seat. "I'm Milton Krupnick, by the way."

"Kim Crawford." They shook hands.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you. You're 'The last one', 'The girl from Seaford'! "Milton said, making double quotes with his fingers.

"Um… yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

They went on chatting about everything and nothing in particular for a while, until Kim finished her pancakes and Milton insisted on telling her about how Grandma Krupnick invented the pepper sauce recipe. Kim, being the polite girl she had always been, waited patiently till the story was over. _Big mistake._

* * *

Kim sighed tiredly as she plunged the digital key into the door of dorm 225. After spending the all evening wandering around the Department with Milton, all she was thinking of was the bed. Milton seemed to be a nice guy and really cool to hang out with - never-ending family's stories aside -, but she seriously needed to sleep, so after saying bye to him, she quickly made her way to her dorm.

She quietly opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark, the only light coming from a small lamp near the bed where a girl sat cross-legged, reading a book.

"Hello?" Kim whispered, shutting the door behind her.

The girl looked up and smiled shyly. "Hi. You must be my roommate." She stood up and went to greet her. "I'm Grace Mitchel. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kim Crawford. It's nice to meet you too." They stood awkwardly until Grace spoke up again.

"Uh, I took the bed near the wall but if it bothers you, I'll-"

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. I'm so tired, I'll gladly sleep on the ground if it's necessary." Kim replied with a light chuckle.

Grace smiled too and nodded before going back to her book. Kim did the same and lied on the bed next to the window. The moon shined in the cloudless sky from among the tree's leafless branches. It was surprising how beautiful yet different it was from her bedroom's window in Seaford. Without even noticing, her eyes slowly closed as she drift in a soft slumber, her mind already fantasizing on how much different her life would be from now.

**Author's Note:** I apologize for updating so late again! I'd be very mad if I were you! Anyway, more action, more characters and definitely more Kick in the next chapter so don't miss it!

Did you like it? If you did, **Review**, **Follow** and **Favorite**! I'd make my heart very happy!


	5. - Capture Me (Part 1) -

Bulletproof

**A/N****: Thanks to everybody for the amazing reviews! You made my day! **

**P.S: The first part of this chapter will probably confuse you but don't worry, if you keep following the story, you will understand soon.**

**Disclaimer:** **What I'm going to say may freak you out a bit. Okay, here goes nothing… I don't own Kickin' It. There, I said it.**

_Previously on Bulletproof:_

_The moon shined in cloudless sky from among the tree's leafless branches. It was surprising how beautiful yet different it was from her bedroom's window in Seaford. Without even noticing, eyes slowly closed as she drifted in a soft slumber, her mind already fantasizing on how much different her life be from now._

**-****Somewhere in The U.S.A. - 10:09 PM **

_Three months ago…_

_It was late__,__ and all shops and stores were closed by then, but his little sister had had one of her nightmares and she had begged so much for that bag of donuts, he just couldn't say no. So there he was, walking in the dark alley that took to his small house. Where he lived__,__ it was a dangerous zone, crimes were an every day thing, and wandering around that late at night wasn't probably the best of ideas, but for his little sister, he would have done anything. _

_As he neared his house, his face grew worried. He was sure the lights were on he left. _Well, it is late. Maybe they're asleep_. He pushed the door open and went up the stairs. When he entered the small living room and switched the lights on, his jaw dropped. Everything was upside down: broken glasses on the floor; smashed windows; the couch and the chairs seemed to have had been thrown; papers everywhere. _

_And no sign of his mom and sister._

_He called their names and looked in all the four rooms. Nothing._

_On the edge of tears, the boy started dialing 911, but something caught his eye. On the floor where once stood the couch, there was a envelope. He opened it and he found two photos: one of his mother and his sister and the other of some unknown girl. On the back of the first picture, someone wrote:_

"_**If YoU wAnT tO sEe YoUr PrEcIoUs FaMiLy AgAiN**__**,**_

_**iN yOuR mAiLbOx YoU'Ll FiNd WhAt'S nEcEsSaRy FoR a LiTtLe MiSsIoN**__**.**_

_**ThE tAsK iS eAsY: bRiNg Us ThE gIrL."**_

_**S.C.A.R.**_

_He turned the photo of the girl and read on the back: __Kimberly Crawford__._

* * *

**-Boston, Massachusetts; Epsylon Department- 6:00 PM**

"It's basically a game." Sergeant Funderburk said. "Like Capture the Flag. The only difference is that there's only _one_ flag to capture."

As one of the many Epsylon Agency's traditions, to celebrate the end of the first day of Education, agents and recruits gathered together in the Department's basement to play an _extreme_ version of Capture the Flag. Sergeant Funderburk had opted for that version since he considered the _six_ hours of training not hard enough to start Education...

"Two teams. Brewer, Romzek, you are captains. Martinez and Tobin, vices. " he ordered. "Romzek, you pick first."

Kai smirked and crossed his arms. "Okay..." He scanned the small crowd and his eyes landed on a tall Asian boy. "Carson." He said.

Funderburk nodded. "Brewer."

Jack was already staring at his choice that, for some _unknown_ reason, had avoided looking at him since that reunion in the Main Chamber. He found that pretty amusing.

He titled his head to the side and smirked teasingly. "I'll take Kim."

Kim nodded wordlessly but still wouldn't meet his eyes. She heard Milton and Grace snicker behind her and she turned to glare at them. Grace turned puce while Milton had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

When the teams were done, Sergeant Funderburk opened a large case and handed out laser guns to each player. For the game, recruits wore uniforms composed of a thin-hooded grey jacket with an _E_ sewn on the right arm, tight black pants and boots while agents wore black jackets instead of grey. But all of them wore a bib beneath their clothing with a small sensor on the chest. Funderburk explained that when a player got shoot, the little device would send a light shock through his body for 60 seconds. The player would continue the game after 3 minutes.

Sergeant Funderburk hit a button and the basement horizontal door slide up with a metallic noise, revealing the enormous field full of trees where the game would take place.

"Alright!" Funderburk shouted. "Your target is behind those woods. The first team that brings the flag back to base wins!."

A recruit girl with chest-nut hair and blonde highlights snorted. "Sounds too easy."

Funderburk glared at her. "Believe me young lady, it's not."

* * *

When Funderburk started off the game, the two teams rushed out of the basement and took two different directions toward the woods.

Jack lent his back against a tree and peered behind it, his weapon held tightly. Seeing nothing suspicious, he turned back to his group.

"Okay, listen carefully. We'll split: Jerry, Randy and Savona you'll be the defenders. You gotta prevent them to take the flag. Kim and I will attack and-"

"Why Kim?" the chest-nut girl from before interrupted rudely, rising an eyebrow.

"I saw her running this morning." Jack replied. "She's pretty fast."

"I bet I'm faster." The girl retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at Jack.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He hissed. "Kim and Sloan will catch the flag." He said to the rest of the team, without breaking eye-contact with Sloan. She smirked.

The group separated. According to Jack's plan, they would reunite at the end of the grove in the proximity of the flag, to defend the attackers.

Kim and Sloan moved smoothly among trees and plants. Sloan hastened her pace though, and Kim struggled to keep up.

"Slow down, will you? They will hear us!" Kim scolded with a whisper, moving some leaves out of her way.

"You know, you don't have to follow me." Sloan hissed. "I got this."

"I'm not _following_ you, we just _happen_ to be on the same team." Kim replied, annoyed by her attitude.

Sloan sent her an icy glare that mirrored Kim's. They kept exploring until they heard voices that didn't sound too distant. They hid behind a tree as a couple of Kai's team components passed running. About ten seconds later, another boy came running but soon stopped to regain his breath.

_Milton_, Kim thought.

Apparently she said it out loud because his head snapped up and turned to her direction. His eyes widened, but before he had the time to react, she shot him. He hugged his chest and dropped to his knees crying out as electricity passed through his body.

"Ugh! I thought we were friends!" Milton groaned.

"Sorry." Kim shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. _The shock only lasts a few minutes,you wimp._

Milton's cries didn't go unnoticed by his teammates, who were now running toward her. She stood up from her hiding spot and turned to warn Sloan but… saw no one.

"Sloan!" Kim whispered. She looked around frenetically, seeing nothing but trees.

"There she is!" One of her opponents shouted, followed by four more.

Kim turned around quickly and took off running. She pushed leaves and branches out of her way and sped up even more. But they were hot on her heels. She could hear their heavy steps as they approached. Her breath became labored and she seriously considered taking a break next to that bush, but someone pulled her by an arm and pushed her behind a tree. Before she could scream, they slapped a hand over her mouth and pressed her against the hard wood.

"You know, you're fast but _too_ noisy." Jack whispered.

Kim took deep breaths through her nose and tried to steady her pounding heart. She didn't know if it was for all that running or for Jack's closeness.

The group that was following Kim, came to a stop right in front of where she and Jack stood.

"I swear I saw her going this way!" A girl said, panting.

Jack removed his hand from Kim's mouth and pressed a finger to his lips to silence her.

"Watch." He mouthed. He closed one eye to aim and shot five times. Kim jaw dropped as the group fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Come on!" Jack voice jarred her back from her amazement and she immediately ran after him.

When he felt they were safe enough, Jack stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked breathlessly. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes, focusing on getting the air back in her lungs.

"Trying to get a good viewing point." Jack replied, checking out some trees. "The flag shouldn't be that far…"

Kim leered at Jack through her heavy lashes. She took in his Adonis-like features as he had his back facing her, and decided that _handsome_ wasn't enough to describe him. His tousled brown hair reached his broad shoulders as his strong arms and hands examined a tree, and for a second she would have gladly switched places with it. She bit her lip as her eyes slid down his muscular back, where the uniform hugged him oh-so well.

She blushed suddenly, feeling ashamed of her own thoughts. She shook her head to clear her mind and scolded herself for thinking that way about Jack, instead of focusing on the game. The last thing she needed was a replica of the Main Chamber reunion's events.

"This one seems high enough." Jack said, turning around to face her. "You're okay?" he asked, noticing her burning cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "Hey, we should hurry, it's getting darker." She pointed out, changing the subject.

"It is." Jack agreed. "We'd better-" Something behind Kim caught his attention.

Kim furrowed her brows in confusion and followed his gaze. "Is that... smoke?"

Anger flashed in Jack's eyes. "That fucker..." He cursed under his breath. "We gotta get out of here!"He grabbed Kim's wrist and started running, dragging her off as the menacing fog advanced.

"W-Why? What's happening?" Kim asked, fear and confusion in her voice. Jack ignored her questions and kept running, until a cylinder device fell in front of him. He stop abruptly in his tracks, Kim almost crashed into him. The digital object emitted a _beep beep_ sound and suddenly, another cloud of smoke burst out of it.

"Shit!" Jack spun around. "Go! Go! Go!" He shouted to Kim. "That's a smoke bomb! Cover you nose,the smoke causes unconsciousness!"

The two put on a burst of speed, desperate to flee from the damn fog. Jack led the way, bolting among trees and bushes, the hood of his jacket pulled over his head as Kim tried her best to keep step with him. Soon, more bombs flew from nowhere, more smoke invaded the woods.

"This way!" Jack shouted, but it sounded muffled and distant to Kim's ears.

The fume grew even more around the girl, making it impossible to see. It penetrate into every part of Kim. Her nostrils started to burn, her eyes began to water, her throat felt like it was on fire. She felt her limbs getting numb, and when she tripped over a rock, her legs gave out. She fell face down on the ground, coughing painfully.

"Jack!" She tried to scream, but it only caused her to cough even more. She sank her fingers in the moist grass, hopelessly trying to drag her body out of the intoxicating fog. But her body felt heavy, her soggy eye leads were fluttering closed. Her eyes squinted as a dark shadow approached her through the smoke, but before she could make it out, her consciousness fade away. **  
**

**A/N: You must hate me right now. One-mouth long wait and a cliff? Well, I apologize again, but I hope you'll like this chapter and somehow forgive me! I gave you more Kick and more action as promised, and _maybe_ in the next chapter (It'll be up soon!) I let you know how Jack feels about Kim like some of you asked! **

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews, you guys rock!**

**If you loved this chapter, you know what to do: Review, Follow and Favorite!**


End file.
